


Not Quite Hate At First Sight

by revenblue



Series: [series] OWCAstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Petstuck (Homestuck), Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, POV Second Person, absolutely not fandom-blind for Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in October. Prompt: Candy.Fandom tl;drs in endnotes since this isn't fandom-blind in the slightest (but peeps who only know Homestuck should have an easier time of it).
Series: [series] OWCAstuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543390
Kudos: 16





	Not Quite Hate At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in October. Prompt: Candy.
> 
> Fandom tl;drs in endnotes since this isn't fandom-blind in the slightest (but peeps who only know Homestuck should have an easier time of it).

He's standing on the balcony. Should be easy enough. Get in, thwart, get out.

Then "What's that on your head? Do you _normally_ wear _candy corn_ in your hair or what?" are his first words to you when you land, and all you can do is glare. Figures you'd get the _one_ evil scientist who's never seen a _troll_ before.

"And why are you so _ashen_," he continues, like that isn't what he signed up for. "Are you sick? I really thought your _Agency_ would send someone, you know, _healthy_."

...He really has no idea, does he. Just your luck.

**Author's Note:**

> For the non-Homestucks: Perry is a troll, which means he's a humanoid with grey skin and candy-corn-coloured horns. Trolls have four types of romance, of which the relevant one here is auspistism, or _ashen_ romance, based around meddling in unhealthy antagonism so no one ends up dead (in this case, it's Perry's job). Troll society sure is wild!
> 
> For the Homestucks who don't know PNF: Perry in canon is a pet platypus who's secretly an agent fighting one Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's totally a kismesissitude. <s>Except when it's a moirallegiance.</s> I mean, it's the sort of kismesissitude where they don't adhere to strict quadrants so everything's blurred and they're in all of them at once to some extent, but they legit had a canon kismesis infidelity episode this one time so I'mma call it that.  
...Except here where it's framed by Perry's bosses as auspistism. But he'll learn.
> 
> I'm blending the two with a bit of Petstuck so I can keep all the character dynamics pretty unchanged, since in this AU a) trolls are pets b) OWCA (Perry's bosses) now exclusively employs trolls where in PNF they employed animals.
> 
> And yes, I do plan to <s>eventually</s> write more.


End file.
